Yellow
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU:  Roger writes a new song for his new love, Tamara.  Rated T because I'm paranoid.  Based on the song Yellow by Coldplay.  One-shot.  Takes place in 2011.


Disclaimer – I own nothing of RENT or the song Yellow. Both of them belong to their respected owners – aka Jonathon Larson & Coldplay. I do own the plot and my OC, Tamara. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are song lyrics, flashbacks and thoughts.

A/N: I'M BAAAAACK! I didn't win NaNoWriMo, but there's always next year. It was fun and I enjoyed meeting new people and trying new things. I'm so happy to be focusing on my other stories again.

Summary: AU: Roger writes a new song for his new love, Tamara. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Based on the song Yellow by Coldplay. One-shot. Takes place in 2011.

Genre: Romance/None

Rating: T

* * *

><p>Roger Davis looked down at his new love, Tamara. She was an angel sent from heaven – in Roger's opinion, anyway. Like Mimi, she had been a dancer who worked at the Cat Scratch Club. Unlike Mimi, she didn't have HIV or do drugs or do any of the things that Mimi had done. Tamara had just given birth to her and Roger's daughter, Sofie.<p>

Roger had met Tamara a few years ago, shortly after Mimi died from an overdose. He had been going to the Cat Scratch Club to get over Mimi's death when he noticed the light-skinned beauty serving drinks and doing her job. She was a stripper, but she was recovering from a work-related injury and would be going to be dancing soon.

It wasn't Tamara's dancing that attracted Roger to her in the first place – it was that she had a beautiful singing voice. The Cat Scratch Club had karaoke night every Saturday night and Roger often went. He would laugh at the drunken idiots who chose the same song over and over.

Tamara finished singing her song – El Tango de Roxanne – and got off the stage, followed by cheering and whistling from the drunks in the audience. Roger couldn't keep his eyes off her as she went back to work.

One Saturday night, Roger decided to do karaoke. He hadn't sung karaoke since Collins and Angel's wedding – that was a little over three years ago. At their wedding, he sang a song by his favorite band and tonight, he would be singing that same song.

Tamara stopped washing dishes to hear Roger sing. He stared at Tamara the entire time, taking in her beauty. Tamara and Roger had been on a couple dates and were already falling head over heels for each other.

"_Look at the stars  
>Look how they shine for you<br>And everything you do  
>Yeah, they were all yellow<em>

_I came along  
>I wrote a song for you<br>And all the things you do  
>And it was called 'Yellow'<em>

_So then I took my time  
>Oh what a thing to've done<br>And it was all yellow_

_Your skin, oh yeah, your skin and bones  
>Turn into something beautiful<br>D'you know? You know I love you so  
>You know I love you so<em>" Roger stopped to take an instrumental break – he had brought his guitar and played it along with the music.

A week later, Roger proposed to Tamara. She said 'yes' and the two of them began planning their wedding.

They didn't bother booking a wedding singer because Roger would sing at the wedding.

As Tamara walked down the aisle, Roger sang the song that the two of them fell in love to.

"_I swam across  
>I jumped across for you<br>Oh what a thing to do  
>'Cause you were all yellow<em>

_I drew a line  
>I drew a line for you<br>Oh what a thing to do  
>And it was all yellow<em>

_Your skin, oh yeah, your skin and bones  
>Turn into something beautiful<br>D'you know? For you I bleed myself dry  
>For you I bleed myself dry<em>." Roger sang, smiling as his future wife as she approached him on the arm of her father.

Two years later, they welcomed their daughter, Sofia Renee Davis. She looked exactly like Tamara – she had light-colored skin and brown hair. Roger kissed the top of Tamara's head and looked down at his sleeping daughter.

That night, Sofia kept crying. Tamara would nurse her and change her. Roger had an idea. He took the screaming baby from Tamara and held her in his arms. He then walked around the hospital room, Tamara's gaze following him.

"_It's true  
>Look how they shine for you<br>Look how they shine for you  
>Look how they shine for<em>

_Look how they shine for you  
>Look how they shine for you<br>Look how they shine_

_Look at the stars  
>Look how they shine for you<br>And all the things that you do_." Roger sang to the infant before handing her back to Tamara. The baby was sleeping peacefully.

"What did you do?" Tamara whispered as she held Sofia in her arms.

"Just sang to her." Roger whispered back.

The following day, Roger and Tamara were allowed to bring Sofia home, but not before she got her shots and Roger signed the release papers.

That night, Roger and Tamara had their friends over. Well, they were mostly Roger's friends, but Tamara loved them as though they were her own brothers and sisters.

"Roger and Tamara, I would like to introduce my boyfriend, Austin. Austin, this is my best friend, Roger and his wife, Tamara." Mark introduced a beautiful African-American to Tamara and Roger.

"Mark – I didn't know you were gay!" Roger exclaimed. Tamara smiled and shook Austin's hand. Roger smiled and also shook Austin's hand.

"So, where's Sofia?" Maureen asked, dragging Joanne behind her.

"She's sleeping." Tamara answered.

The party lasted a little longer than Roger and Tamara expected, but eventually their guests left.

"Alone at last." Roger told his wife as they got ready for bed.

"Not exactly." Tamara said, indicating to the baby monitor. Roger rolled his eyes and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Two years later, Tamara and Roger welcomed a son that they named Toby Michael Davis.

Roger felt that their family was now complete – he had the love of his life and two beautiful children.


End file.
